Even Champions Need Breaks
by Monkeybutt98
Summary: Hilbert has saved Unova and won his title of Champion from Alder. Now he has been challenged by various trainers and is extremely bored. Can his friends help alleviate his boredom? Read and Find Out


**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

"Ugh," sighed a very unhappy trainer. Hilbert's pokemon had been going through several battles without rest. Although they were strong, the numerous battles had worn them down and they were just exhausted. He was currently waiting for his pokemon to be healed at the Nimbasa City Pokemon Center.

He sighed again as he thought about all the trainers who were waiting right outside the door to challenge him. The only reason he wasn't surrounded right now was the fact that Nurse Joy had ushered them out, saying that all the noise and excitement weren't good for the resting pokemon. He was glad she did, because they were getting way out of control and he just wanted some quiet.

Being Champion was fun and all, but Alder hadn't warned him of all the disadvantages. He was constantly hounded by other trainers, thinking they might be stronger than him. As Champion, he was exempted from the Trainer's code that prevented trainer's from refusing a challenge. Still, he couldn't say no to the wide eyes and adoring smiles of the rookies.

"You look worn out."

Hilbert looked up to see his childhood friends, Bianca and Cheren.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Hilbert replied.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm," Cheren replied, smirking.

Hilbert rolled his eyes. "What do you guys want?"

"Hey, why are you snapping at us?" Bianca asked, frowning. "We didn't do anything."

Hilbert leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Sorry, I've just had a busy day."

Bianca cheery smile quickly returned. "That's why we're here!"

"What?" asked Hilbert.

"You need to take a break," Cheren answered. "You've been working yourself too hard."

He snorted in response. "You say that like I have a choice."

Bianca tilted her head in confusion. "Don't you?"

"No, I don't. Everywhere I go, I get challenged by trainers," Hilbert said. "Didn't you see the crowd outside?"

"They're here for you?" Cheren questioned with a raised eyebrow. "It seems more likely they'd come here to see a trained Lillipup."

Hilbert smiled a little to himself. No matter how strong or famous he became, he could always count on Cheren to knock his ego down a notch or two.

"C'mon. Let's go have some fun!" Bianca said.

"If you can figure out a way to get me out of here without being mobbed by my fans, I'll do it," Hilbert said, smiling.

Cheren and Bianca looked at each other, grinning. Their friend glanced between them nervously, suspicious of what they could be thinking.

After he had collected his pokemon from Nurse Joy, his friends pulled him out the back door and handed him a pair of sunglasses and a grey jacket.

Hilbert put on the glasses and pulled up the jacket's hood. He kept his head down as they crept around the large group in front of the Pokemon Center.

Once a nice distance away from the Center, Hilbert felt comfortable enough to take off the hood and glasses.

"I amazed that something that simple would fool them." Hilbert said, smiling.

"Well, if they're your fans I'm not that surprised that they aren't that bright," Cheren remarked.

"Anyway," Hilbert said, ignoring his companion's comment, "What are we going to do now that we're out?"

Bianca put her hand to her chin in thought. "How about the Amusement Park?"

"Sounds fun."

-10 minutes later-

"What should we do first?" Cheren asked. Even he was in a good mood at the prospect of riding some of the park's attractions.

"Ooohhh, let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Bianca said.

"No, we should go on the Puke Blaster!" Cheren said, referencing the park's most extreme ride.

"Ew, I hate that ride. It makes me sick every time," Bianca rejected, making a face.

"Hilbert, what do you think?" they both asked at once, turning back to their friend.

But he had seemingly vanished. After a quick search, they found him playing ski-ball nearby. They had forgotten that he had really been denied common pleasures with people crowding around him where ever he went. Joining him, they competed to see who could get the highest score in one game. Bianca won by pure luck and got a huge teddy bear from the owner of the game.

"That was fun!" Bianca said, happily.

"Yeah, it was," Hilbert said, truly smiling with a reason for the first time in months.

"Hey, I heard they have a dart throwing game that we could play!" Cheren suggested.

"Sounds cool!" Hilbert replied. Bianca nodded in agreement.

And so went most of their day. Playing games and riding what few things they could agree on. Before they knew it, the sky was darkening and the entire park tuned on its light's.

"Man, today wen by fast!" Hilbert commented, noticing the lights turning on around the park.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Cheren said.

"Yeah, it sure does..." Hilbert said, his voice trailing off. He hadn't realized how dull things were before today. He had gone from saving Unova from Team Plasma to hiding from his fans all in a month. He was so glad his friends pulled him out of that, even if it was just for a day.

He knew now, that no matter how famous or well-known he got, he could never replace his friends. And they would never EVER let him forget them.

End.

* * *

**Me: That was fun.**

**Steve: What?**

**Me: Just writing a simple little story like this about a few friends.**

**Steve: Yes, you did seem to be enjoying yourself.**

**Me: And?**

**Steve: And what?**

**Me: You always have some sort of snide comment about me or my stories, so go ahead and say it.**

**Steve: No, I honestly think that this was good for you.**

**Me: *Faints from surprise***

**Steve: *sigh* Humans are so fragile.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


End file.
